


The Fine Line (Between Love & Hate)

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, but now he is my bias..., i also did this out of spite too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You guys are friends, you prefer to hang out more with Jinyoung and Yugyeom but you can strike up conversations with him if need be. You tend to steer away from him because he gives the impression that he’s borderline homophobic- something that won’t mix well with you.Scenario :You accompanied them to a trip to the beach where they rented a hotel nearby and you guys decided to take a visit. Somehow you end up talking to Jaebum after Jinyoung and Yugyeom head out to get something to eat.





	The Fine Line (Between Love & Hate)

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You guys are friends, you prefer to hang out more with Jinyoung and Yugyeom but you can strike up conversations with him if need be. You tend to steer away from him because he gives the impression that he’s borderline homophobic- something that won’t mix well with you. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ You accompanied them to a trip to the beach where they rented a hotel nearby and you guys decided to take a visit. Somehow you end up talking to Jaebum after Jinyoung and Yugyeom head out to get something to eat. _

 

**_~ Im Jaebum / JB x Reader~_ **

**_The Fine Line (Between Love & Hate)_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

The air was fresh, and if it wasn’t for Jaebum and I being in a table, the atmosphere would be great as well.

I don’t have anything against him, he seems like an okay guy- well, besides the rumors about him being homophobic are more than enough of a reason for me to stray away, I don’t want to have to part ways with my friends because their good friend hates me.

I sighed, looking to the beach, trying to distract myself in the beautiful blues that met.

“So, (Y/N),” Jaebum cleared his throat, and I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself, before looking over, “We don’t talk too much despite you being good friends with Yugyeom and Jinyoung, it has me wondering from time to time you know…”

I tilted my head, intrigued, “What do you wonder?”

He seemed taken aback, blinking a few times before answering, “Well, um, things like, ‘do you hate me?’”

“I wouldn’t say I hate you,” I said, deciding to confront him on the rumors despite it being a bad idea, “I tend to stay away sometimes because of the rumors about you being homophobic, and if that was the case we wouldn’t get along- and I don’t want to lose Jinyoung and Yugyeom.”

“Why would it be an issue?” He asked as if it were okay to be homophobic.

I looked at him, dumbfounded, “I am (sexuality). It would be a really big issue if you were homophobic.”

“So, do you stick around because you like Yugyeom, or Jinyoung? DO you like both of them, or are you trying to go after another one of the members?”

I sighed, “We are friends. I am not interested in any of the members of GOT7, you guys aren’t really my type, I like guys like Seventeen’s Jihoon, or even Jae from Day6 if you want someone under the same company as you- so don’t worry about me making advances on you.”

He looked shocked, “But… they are pretty different… you like all kinds of guys so…”

“I like their cute facial features, their baby faces, and the way their hair is typically styled,” I said, “I of course am open to other people but those are the type of people I would go up to at a bar.”

“In this case, you went up to me,” I said, finally turning to look him straight into his eyes.

His eyes widened and he turned red, “Wha- but, it’s because we are the only two who didn’t go shopping- it’s not like I wanted to-”

I chuckled, “What a cute response,” I said, somewhat sarcastic, “If I had to go out with someone in GOT7, it might just have to be you because of those cute cheeks of yours.”

I wasn’t being serious, but his reaction showed me that he was oblivious to that.

“I- I mean, if I went out with you- you’d have to take responsibility you know- saying shit like that!”

“Does that mean you want to go out with me?” I asked, expecting the answer to be no, looking at him with a blank face.

He stayed quiet for a while, making me actually begin to wonder if he was going to say yes.

“If you want, I guess, I shouldn’t let you down,” he said, obviously uncertain, “I got a lot of slack because of the rumors- I can try to understand them with you- then we can see other people once it’s over.”

I nodded, finally understanding why he accepted, it was more for his fans than for dating me, “I don’t date people unless there is a mutual feeling, but I see this is for your fans, and since our feelings are about mutual, I’ll accept.”

He nodded slowly, “So… are we going out now?”

“Do you want me to treat you like I would a boyfriend?” I asked.

“S-sure,” he said, “Does that mean we’re boyfriends now?”

I took his hand, rubbing it’s back, “I guess it does.”

The whole conversation was nothing like what I would have expected- I thought I was going to lose my friends, but instead I got a boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

It was time to go to sleep, and since Jaebum and I decided to keep our new relationship a secret for now, I decided to keep skinship on a low, but I needed to push the roommates situation for him to realize that if he wants to continue, it’s gonna be serious.

I walked into Jaebum’s hotel room, thanking the hotel employee for letting me in, “What are you doing here?”

The door closed behind me, and I brought my suitcase in behind me, “You are my boyfriend, we should be able to share a room.”

I set my stuff against a wall, “You were about to take a shower, right? Go in before me, I need to get out some clothes.”

He hummed, still looking a bit shocked, “Okay, I’ll go ahead then…”

I walked up to him right as he was about to enter the restroom, “Don’t have too much fun without me Jaebum,” I whispered, kissing his forehead, “Now go wash yourself up,” I said, spanking him as if to make him move faster, which he did, after stealing a shocked glance from me.

I got my clothes and got a towel ready, then I began to scroll through social media on my phone, apparently some fans saw Jaebum and I at the beach, luckily no one was close enough to notice I was holding his hand.

After a while, I heard the bathroom door open, and when I looked up, I saw Jaebum standing in front of me half naked, with only a towel around his waist.

I gawked for a second, before getting up, he didn’t realize that he was being seductive- especially the towel was so easy to drop.

I got close to him, making his eyes widen, “Trying to seduce me on the first day huh,” I asked rhetorically, running a finger up his spine, a move that turned my past boyfriends into putty, which did a number on him as well, “I usually take things slow, but you seem eager.”

He was so red, and it was extremely visible because of how much skin he was exposing, “I- I didn’t think- sorry,” he mumbled, covering his chest with his arms.

“It’s alright baby, I won’t rush you,” I said, slowly rubbing his lower back, “Whenever you want to, I’m ready for you.”

I kissed his neck before leaving to go take a shower, taking my time, remembering the cute moments I didn’t Jaebum had in him.

Once I had taken a shower, I changed, not wanting to intimidate him too much, only putting on sweats and underwear, leaving my towel around my shoulders to catch the droplets from my hair.

He was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, glasses on, which I assumed were for reading, and now, with pajamas, sweats and a white shirt.

“You look really cute, those glasses suit you,” I said, making him look up.

“You think so,” he said, seeming happy, “I don’t wear them often because they get mixed reviews,” he said, looking up at me earnestly, “I am glad you liked them.”

I felt my heart skip a beat at the level of adorableness, but I remained calm, “No problem,” I said, sitting beside him, noticing his hair had dried, and seemed really soft.

I reached out to pat his head, and when it was indeed, really fucking soft, I began stroking his hair, enjoying the sensation, which I could probably enjoy every once in a while for the next few weeks.

He looked up at me, before suddenly looking scandalized, “(Y/N)! Your hair,” he exclaimed, “You didn't dry it properly!”

He put down the book, sitting up on his knees, taking the towel and rubbing my hair with it, “What if you got sick- what would you do then!”

I looked up at him who was attentively drying my hair as if his life depended on it, “I’d have my boyfriend take care of me.”

He slowly began to stop, leaving the towel on my head as he shriveled back to his previous position, “You- you shouldn’t depend on me too much…” he mumbled, “You’d probably get me sick too.”

I took to towel off, looking at Jaebum, who was now laying down, facing the window, away from me.

I laid beside him, scooting closer so I was right behind him, before hugging him, “You’re right, sorry,” I said, murmuring into his ear, “Is this okay?”

He hummed, not saying anything afterwards, and after a while, he got up to turn off the lights, getting back into our position without a word.

“Good night Jaebum.”

“Good night.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been about three months since Jaebum and I started going out, which probably has the both of us surprised, but the most surprising thing is, I don’t really want to see the end of this relationship.

Somewhere along the first month mark, I admitted to myself that I had feelings for him, which was difficult, knowing we both knew this relationship wasn’t going to last long.

I’m pretty sure the other guys have noticed our sudden change too, the skinship is above average, especially since it’s with Jaebum, but I purposefully engage in some with Jinyoung and Yugyeom for Jaebum’s sake- for us not to get caught.

“Yugyeom, how’ve you been,” I said, smiling when I saw the maknae open the door for me.

“Missing you,” he teased, smiling from ear to ear, “Come inside, Jinyoung’s making food and Jaebum is having a tantrum in his room.”

I raised a brow, “A tantrum? What’s that about,” I said, chuckling, but I was more amused than anything.

“He’s been in a mood ever since I came back from the movies with you yesterday,” he mused, “Seems like he wanted to watch Spiderman too, but he didn’t tell you because you invited me.”

I sighed, he gets into these moods every now and then, it just takes a little pep talk to get him back, “I’ll go check up on him.”

I waved to the other members, not needing to offer an explanation to where I was going.

When I opened the door to Jaebum’s room, I saw him on his bed with his cats, petting one of them with a blank expression on his face.

“What’s wrong Jaebummie,” I asked, greeting Nora when I walked in, petting her before walking towards him.

He didn’t seem happy to see me, not in the slightest, “Fucking hell,” he mumbled, “Why are you here?”

I raised a brow, sitting at the edge of his bed, petting Odd, “I wanted to hang out with everyone,” I said simply, “Yugyeom told me you threw a tantrum and were in your in.”

He scowled, “Everyone is outside, go hang out with them,” he said, displaying more attitude than usual.

I let Odd get off my lap, getting closer to Jaebum, placing my hand on his shoulder, “What’s wrong Jaebummie,” I asked, concerned if the movie really was the issue.

“Do me a favor and fuck off,” he glared, shocking me, “I don’t need your bull right now.”

I scoffed, “Okay then,” I nodded, “Do you need me at all? Yugyeom told me you’ve been acting stranger lately.”

He pressed his lips together, “Then go to your Yugyeomie, I don’t need you,” he said, “The reason why I’ve been strange is because you’re being annoying, just leave.”

By now I would usually be kissing his hair and taking his hand to bring him to the members, but I realized the case today was that he just didn’t want to be with me.

“I’ll give you a break then,” I sneered, trying to cover my hurt with anger, he didn’t know I loved him anyway, “Better yet, why don’t we just break up- your bigoted ass’s been way too tight lately- you don’t need to fake it anymore.”

I sighed, “It took you long enough to tell me,” I lied, “Too bad your gay trial didn’t go well huh, didn’t even get to feel good, I would have loved to make you mine.”

The last part was supposed to be sarcastic, yet I let something truthful slip, “Bye Nora, it was nice getting to know you,” I said, petting her before leaving the room.

Jinyoung was waiting outside, “Everything good now?”

“It should be,” I grimaced, “I need to head back home, see you guys.”

I didn’t bother saying bye to the other members, just leaving and heading out to my car, driving without aim.

I ended up at the beach where we went that one time, it seriously was such a bitch for letting a relationship like this happen, it had no real love yet one of us had to get dragged in and get hurt.

I took out my phone, sitting at the table where Jaebum and I once talked, reminiscing on how I could have turned him down to avoid the relationship.

I tried calling Jinyoung, to tell him I wasn’t going to come by anymore, but there was no reception, so I went to my car to look for somewhere that did have some, driving towards the hotel, getting a few bars there, parking before making the call.

“Hey Jinyoung.”

“(Y/N)? What happened, Jae-”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” I sighed, “I just wanted to let you know I won’t be coming around anymore, I have a lot of stuff I need to take care of, you and Yugyeom can text me if you need anything.”

“(Y/N) what are you talking about, you need to-”

The call was cut off, making me look at my phone, now dead.

I sighed, about to leave, when I realized I had no more gas.

My luck seemed to get even better.

I went walking back to the beach laying on the sand, it was pretty cold, but it was fresh enough for me to get my mind off of the negativity.

I woke up a while later, not knowing how long I’d been asleep for, but it seemed to do the trick.

I walked back to the infamous table, staring at my dead phone, wondering what was going on over there, before knocking myself out of it, they shouldn’t concern me anymore.

I saw some cars pass by, counting them as some sort of entertainment.

One in particular had parked by the beach, probably wanting to enjoy the night time solitude, unlucky for them I was already here.

I saw a tall guy run out of the car, followed by a shorter one,  _ well gay couples probably come out during the night so they don’t have to deal with other people’s shit- I know from experience. _

The tall guy was walking, before I heard him yell, starting to run towards me.

The closer he got, the faster I realized it was Yugyeom, making me furrow my brows, why was he here, how’d he know I was going to be here if even I didn’t know.

“(Y/N)! Why don’t you pick up your phone!” He yelled, out of breath.

“It died, I ran out of gas too.”

“What luck,” he sighed, “Are you okay? We were all worried you did something stupid or something- Jaebum told me you might be here, the other guys went looking elsewhere.”

I sighed, “Why would he be concerned,” I asked, salty.

“What? He was the one who was most hysterical! I had to calm him down!”

I didn’t want to believe him, “Then why isn’t he here?”

“He was right behind me,” he said, looking behind me, making my stomach drop,  _ he’s here? _

I saw another figure a ways back, anxiously watching him approach me, making eye contact with him, making him freeze.

He turned around, starting to walk back, making me sigh.

“What’s wrong with you!” Yugyeom yelled, running towards him, starting to talk to him, but they were too far away, I couldn’t hear.

After a while, Yugyeom pulled Jaebum towards me, “I don’t know what’s up between you two, but fix it,” he exclaimed, frustrated, “I’m going to wait near the car, I’m gonna wait for the two of you.”

Jaebum stood near the table, not saying a word, only the crashing waves and the sound of Yugyeom walking away were heard.

“What do you want,” I asked, surprised when I saw him shrivel up a bit.

He gulped, looking towards Yugyeom, before looking down.

I stood up, “What’s wrong Jae?” I asked, now concerned, he’s never looked this upset.

I reached out to rub his arm, watching him flinch, look at me as if I’d just tried to assault him.

I remembered we have broken up, retracting my hand, “Jaebum, why are you acting like this?”

He bit his lip, taking a deep breath, “I- I want to know too,” he mumbled, “But- you- yesterday, instead of going with me you went with Yugyeom,” he said, his words choppy, “I’m not supposed to be bothered- but I think you’ll just go- I mean, I don’t know…”

He put his hands in his hair, “Jaebum, is this because you were jealous?” I asked, unable to believe it myself, “Did you think going to the movies with Yugyeom made it a date?”

He chuckled, “It’s stupid right,” he said, “I just started thinking yesterday- if I’m… was your boyfriend, why did you see that movie with him- I like those movies too you know.”

“Jaebum,” I said, catching his attention, looking him in his deep brown eyes, “Do you like me?”

He turned red, suddenly flustered, “Wh-what?! How- no- we- it was just-” he said, going through an internal struggle.

I took a step closer to him, finally understanding why he had been such an asshole, “I love you Jaebum,” I declared, making him stop, suddenly look up, “I’ve loved you for a while, but for you not to notice I started to hang out with Yugyeom and Jinyoung more, I knew the relationship was just for you to see what it was like to be in a relationship with another man, so I never told you.”

He stared at me, not speaking for a long while, “So… you like me too,” he asked, before covering his mouth, admitting he liked me as well.

“I love you Jaebum,” I said, stepping closer, wrapping my hands around his hips, pulling him closer.

“W-wait,” he said, putting his hands on my chest, “We- we’re in public, we- you-”

“No one is here,” I said softly, comforting him enough for him to relax a bit.

“Then… I- I probably- probably like you, um, too,” he managed, and I was so happy.

I nuzzled my head into his neck, “I’m so glad,” I hummed, feeling him shiver.

I pulled my head back after a while, “Can I kiss you?”

He turned red, “You always do without asking…”

“I’m talking about on the lips,” I whispered, ghosting his lips, feeling him shiver again.

“I… I wouldn’t mind…” he said, slowly closing his eyes, making me smile.

I closed my own eyes, feeling electiricity when I finally kissed him, egging him on to reprocreate the kiss.

He eventually did, making me try to push it a step further, making it more intense by biting his lips to let me insert my tongue.

He was surprised, caught off gaurd, not given a chance to fight back, eventually pulling back making me notice his slightly bucking hips.

“What did you think?”

He looked up at me, glaring, “That was more than just a kiss-”

I smiled, “Sorry, I was just waiting so long for that.”

“Did you think I wasn’t?”

 

**Bonus:**

 

We walked back to the car, the chauffeur distracted on his phone, while Yugyeom began howling, “Oww~! I finally know why the two of you have been acting so buddy-buddy,” he laughed, making Jaebum glare at him, clenching his fist, ready to strike.

I placed my hand on top of his, making him look over to me, and I gave him a knowing look, making him go red once more, “Just- don’t tell the guys yet Yugyeom- it’s um, embarrassing.”

His voice went soft, amusing Yugyeom, “Okay I won’t, but what’s in it for me?”

It was my turn to glare at Yugyeom, and when he realized I was, he backed down, “You know what- I’ll just do it out of the goodness of my heart and for the love of you guys, fighting!” After that he got back into the car, not wanting to say anything else.

Jaebum looked at me incredulously, “What’d you just do?”

“I protected my baby,” I teased, smiling.

He pouted, trying to scowl, yet it was obvious by his pink cheeks that he was happy.

“Idiot.”


End file.
